First meet
by EvanlynFan
Summary: Horace and Will are fighting with each other when Will rans into the woods. Horace follows him and there...they meet someone very important to them in the future.
1. Fighting

Horace and Will were twelve years old. They were living as orphans in Redmont. Always torturing each other.

On a normal Sunday morning Horace stole Wills underwear and hid it under his own bed. When Will came out of the shower and walked in his tiny room with the rickety bed and musty cupboard he saw that his underwear was missing!

He knew immediately that Horace was the one that stole it. Naked that he was he grunted a rough towel around his waist and ran back up the landing to Horace's room.

When he came in he saw Horace lying on his bed with the blankets half over his large body. One leg hung limply out of bed and easily hit the floor. He had a big grin on his face

"Missing something Will?" he said mischievously.

"Yes, and I think you know exactly what!" Will said angrily.

"No, sorry. I don't, but wouldn't you want to get dressed before the girls see you like that?" he said meanly

"I would! but a certain person has taken my underwear away!"

"And who is that particular person?"

"Hmm... how about YOU !!?" Will accused.

Horace looked indignant while Will continued to look at him with a stern look

"No, it's not me Will" he said questionably.

"Perhaps it's Maria, she thought he was dirty after you put seven colors in it yesterday when I scared you"

Will felt his cheeks turn red when he thought of how shocked he was when Horace suddenly emerged from behind his curtain.

For a moment he lost his self-control when he jumped Horace while he was still lying on his bed. he slapped him in the face and punched him in the stomach and thigh.

Lady Mary, their guardian in the orphanage, heard the cries of pain that Horace roared through the corridors. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could and found the two in Horace's room. Horace lay on his bed, defenseless against the blows Will fired at him. She grabbed Will by the ear and he stopped immediately as he felt how hard and mercilessly she squeezed it and then turned in her firm fingers as hard as she could.

"Will! What do you think ?!" she shouted

"Gorlog's beard! have you completely taken off?"

She let go of his ear but immediately grabbed him by the shoulders again when he saw the chance to pounce on Horace again.

"HORACE STOLEN MY UNDERWEAR!" he shouted angrily, his timid gaze still on Horace.

Lady Maria glanced at the towel that was about to slide off his waist and then looked at Horace, who was still groaning on his bed because of Will's hard blows.

"Is this true Horace?" she asked

Horace nodded in agreement

"well, give it back right now!" she said sternly

Horace nodded again as he got out of bed and snatched under his bed for the underwear.

"And Will" Lady Mary said "I NEVER want to see this again is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am" said Will with his eyes ashamed on his feet.

She paused for a moment and nodded approvingly when Horace returned the underwear to Will who was desperately trying to hold up his towel.

She looked expectantly at the two boys.

"Sorry" Horace still said painfully.

"Sorry" Will said softly back.

Lady Maria looked at Will sternly and pointed in the direction of his room.

"And are you going to dress yourself, Will"

"Yes ma'am" he said and walked out of the room.

He knew Horace would not leave it at that, so he put on all his clothing as quickly as possible. He also knew that Horace still had pain in his thigh and could not run ... although that would not be for long.

As soon as he had put on his pants and shirt in a messy way, he quietly left his room and went down the stairs to the back door. As soon as he closed it behind him, he left for the forest as quickly as he could

Horace, meanwhile, was groaning in his bed. the pain stopped luckily and he decided he couldn't let Will go. As quiet as he could (which still sounded like a dinosaur with a bell chain around his neck) he walked to Will's room. It was empty. The moment he had determined that, he heard the back door fall softly into the lock. Without thinking, Horace ran down the stairs, skipping 2 steps each time.

He also opened the door, but Horace with more strength and less careful. He could just see a glimpse of Will disappear into the forest.

Will was not deaf and of course heard that the back door was pulled open and slammed shut later. He was almost certain that it had to be Horace.

Will knew that Horace was faster and certainly stronger with his long muscular body. He couldn't sustain it that much longer and he decided to do the only thing Horace couldn't do.

He ran to the nearest tree and climbed into it as if his life depended on it. That was true! As soon as he was sure he was high enough, he leaned against the thick trunk and caught his breath.

Horace saw that Will climbed a tree into panic and the courage sank into his shoes. He paused for a moment to catch his breath, but he knew that he was not allowed to show his weakness. No matter how scared he was about heights, Will had to pay for the blows he had dealt.

He ran to the tree and saw that Will had reached about half the tree.

"Will! If you don't come down now ... you'll leave me no other choice." He screamed

Will, who had caught his breath in the meantime, knew that Horace would never dare to go that high, so his words didn't bother him

"Oh yeah? well i'm not coming down ... so come and get me"

"FINE!" Horace was really angry now and with those words he took a deep breath and started his climb.

Will was still sitting quietly in the tree when he saw Horace place his left leg on the lower branch. He certainly did not expect that. He watched Horace get higher and higher and he started to get closer. Uneasily, Will looked up, but he saw that he was far too small to touch the next branch !!

Out of the blue Will feels a firm grip on his ankle and he had to hold on tightly so as not to be pulled off the branch. Horace pulled himself up until he sat down on the branch next to Will. He tried to push Will off the branch, but Will clung to the trunk of the tree. Because of all the weight on the branch, they could feel him bending and hearing how he started making breaking noises.

"TO GET OFF!!" Will screamed

"The branch is starting to break because of your heavy-weight, rude giant that you are!"

"rude giant ?!" that only made Horace even more angry, which brought even more strength to it.

"If you call me that again I will tell you ..."

before he could finish his sentence he felt the branch fall under his thighs and before he knew it he lay with his back on the grass. Will, he saw, lay a few meters away.

Will had landed harder than Horace, and for a moment they both stopped and were processing what had just happened.

Only when everything came in, Will realized that he had landed very hard on his arm and Horace felt his ankle swell.

Will stood up carefully and saw Horace doing the same in the corner of his eye. For a moment they stood looking at each other to think about what they had argued about again.

At that moment he heard a strange sound from a little further

_ZOOF ZOOF ZOOF_

He saw that Horace had also heard the strange noise. When he thought that, he saw a gust of wind fly past Horace's ear, tousling his short hair. Not even a second later he felt the same thing happen to himself.

_KLING _

something hard flew against the oak that he and Horace had just dropped out of. He looked confused for a moment and Horace had the same look on his face when they looked at each other

suddenly Will saw movement on the wide path behind Horace...

"Horace ... don't look behind you, but there is someone on the path a few meters behind you."


	2. Girl

Horace looked anxious when he heard those words slip from Will's lips.

All thoughts went through him. Was it a man or a woman? big or small? did he have a weapon in his hand? Was he just staring at them? what did he do? what was that invisible thing that had missed them on a hair, but arrived so hard that it could easily have broken a bone?

He could not answer any of the questions.

He had to resist the enormous temptation to turn around.

In the meantime, Will was running at full speed. He could not see if it was a man or a woman, or what he was carrying. The only thing he noticed was that he was not tall. At most an inch or ten larger than himself.

Will didn't know what to do.

The trees that stood along the side of the path blocked most sunlight. The small mysterious figure was therefore in the shadow.

"Sorry" sounded a small voice. Horace's head immediately looked back. He could no longer resist the temptation ... Will also looked directly at the person in the shade. There was something strange about the stranger's voice. Will couldn't figure out what it was exactly.

Then he started moving. First his right foot and then his left. A little closer. Very carefully. Horace and Will remained stiff. Suddenly a branch was blown aside by the wind and a ray of sunlight could find a way through the leaves. It was a small beam, but it could still illuminate a large part of the path.

The ray of sunlight also came to the place of the figure and he was slowly illuminated as well. He heard Horace gasping next to him, but he no longer had any attention for that. Now he knew the strange thing about the voice. It was not a he ... but a SHE!

Slowly a beautiful girl came to stand in the sunlight. She was around their age, Will estimated. About twelve years old. As Will had already said, she was not very tall. Around the length of himself and slim. She had beautiful golden-blonde hair that fell to slightly above her breasts. The wind played happily with the golden locks. She had beautiful emerald green eyes to dream in and full pink lips with a healthy blush on her cheeks. She was wearing a sandy body warmer with a white, tight t-shirt underneath. The same color pants as her body warmer with black knee boots. It looked great on her.

He and Horace could not stop staring at the beautiful phenomenon.

I'm really, really sorry! I almost hit you ... I didn't hit you, did I?" said the girl, carefully observing the two boys.

Will was awakened by the girl's words

"Uhh ... no, we're fine" he said a little clumsily. "Right Horace?" he said, poking Horace in his side

"Oh ehh ... yeah we're alright!" Horace answered.

good!" she said relieved

Only now did Will see that she was holding some sort of slingshot in her hand. Only this one looked much stronger. He had no idea what it was. He glanced sideways at Horace, but he was still a bit shocked by what he saw.

She walked around them to the oak where she fished a lead ball from the leaves under the tree.

"So!" she said, putting the ball back in a bag she had on her belt.

"Horace!" Horace said out of nowhere. "I mean uhh ... my name is Horace"

"Nice to meet you Horace" said the girl with a sweet smile. She seemed very cute, thought Will. The girl and Horace kept looking at each other with a smile and Will felt a stab of jealousy! Horace was blonde, clear blue eyes, tall and muscular. He was what some girls said: a handsome boy. Horace had never cared much about it, but now that he was standing in front of this girl ... he found her interesting and he liked her attention! Will got angry with him inside ... he always got everything he wanted.

"And I am Will!" Will said now. The girl finally looked away from the big boy and turned to Will.

"Nice to meet you too, Will," she said in a very friendly manner, and she now smiled at him. From the corner of his eye he could see Horace's jealous glance. Will loved it!

Will was smaller and less muscular than Horace. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. As a result, he often came cute and reliable, but he had never heard the word "handsome."

Do you want a duck?" asked the girl?

"A duck?!" both boys said at the same time. The girl giggled for their reaction. Will was right, she was very cute indeed. Horace saw that too.

"Yes, I caught one earlier, but I don't need it."

The boys looked impressed by her hunting skills. A duck wasn't easy.

Horace and Will both loved duck! And so often they didn't get it at the orphanage. Only those dry pasties.

"Do you really not want him? Duck is great!" Horace said. He was rather concerned that she might get too little if they accepted that duck.

"No, let's just say ... I get enough to eat!" said the girl mysteriously with a grin. "It would be a waste of that delicious duck."

She took a bag that she had around her shoulder and took out a soft duck and handed it to Will.

"Here, fresher is not possible." she said with a wink.

Suddenly the bells of the church tower were ringing, which meant that it was almost 4 o'clock.

"Oh I have to go!" said the girl. "My father is waiting long enough. It was nice to meet you both." she said. She smiled very charmingly and made a graceful movement to turn around and go back. Her hair happily danced after her.

All of a sudden Will realized something...

"Hey! What's your name? You didn't tell us that." he called after her.

The girl stopped and stood like that for a moment. Then she looked over her shoulder. She had a perfect nose. Her emerald green eyes looked at them both.

"Cassandra. My name is Cassandra." Then she smiled for the last time and turned her head away.

Horace and Will looked after her. Will with the duck still in his hands. Horace sighed deeply when she was out of sight.

"You don't come across such a species every day."

"No," Will sighed, still seeing her.

"Well, now let's give Lady Maria that duck. As a sort of apology from this morning." Horace suggested

"Good idea," Will said in agreement.

And then they walked away. Back to the orphanage, but this girl ... Cassandra as she called herself, they wouldn't soon forget. And what would she have meant? With that she got enough food? And who was her father then?

They might never see her again...it made them sad.

Little did they know...


	3. Thanks

**Thanks for reading my fanfic story. **

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**If you have any notes or tips about my writing please tell me in the comments. If you have a suggestion for another story also tell me in the comments.**

**Again, thanks for reading! Hope to see ya next time!!**


End file.
